Welcome to the Hellmouth, Teen Wizard Style
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Hellmouth, Teen Wizard Style (or more accurately, Harry and Draco Style)

**I got this idea, and had to put it down or at least start it, before I lost it. I have not abandoned my other stories, they will be worked on. So no fear.**

**Harry Potter and Buffy: The Vampire Slayer crossover (AU for HP)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Wish it was, but that is all it is, a wish. Nonexistent. Joss in the Master of the Vampire Court and I am a lowly fledge. Rowling is the Great and Mighty Mage, so I am also a servant to. **

***********************************************************************

Sunnydale, California looked like a great town to live in. It sounded like it too. The very name made outsiders think of it as a sunny paradise, a small town in the glorious state of California, where all the best places were. One would think of a little town, with cute little houses all lined up and green grass. One would think of people taking walks and strolls, with pets and children in the lush green parks. This often came up in the minds of outsiders when hearing the name of Sunnydale. Those that did had no idea of the truth, and were probably better off not knowing. Not knowing that living in this town, or even near it, was not a good idea. And often was fatal.

This was reflected in the gruesome high death rate in this small town. The number of deaths, be it murder, suicide, or 'accident', could be compared to much larger communities, New York for example, when put to the ratio of how many people there actually was. As what was said before, not a smart place to live in. And the local authorities and most of the townsfolk turned a blind eye to the truth of all the deaths. All the unexplained, in their eyes, things that happened was explained away as gang activity or tragic 'accidents'. Even though there was dozens of these tragic 'accidents' that happened every month, that were in no way connected to each other. Examples of the many things that was used to explain the 'accidents' included falls on silverware, pitchforks, self-mutation, etc. The townfolk's tendency to try to explain everything away and the continual ignoring and turning blind eyes to that something was out of the ordinary was something that really got and bothered those who didn't do this, those who knew what was really out there. A small group of these was only still in high school, and they included one slayer. These folks couldn't turn a blind eye, even if they wanted to.

Here, you don't go outside during night. And if you did, you were only asking for trouble, and often trouble found you whether it was welcome or not. It was a town tradition to actually not invite people in, just step aside and watch them come in. Because if you did invite someone in, you might not know just what exactly you are inviting in. And it probably will be the last thing you would see before you died, before the thing that you invited in killed you. And your body would be found the next day, or week whenever someone found you, probably drained of blood or nearly.

It was this place that would become the home of a new group of people, ones who would shake up the community norms. And they would join the small number of people who knew the real 'nightlife'.

To see the arrival of them, just step outside, to the outskirts of town on a cool August night. There you see, by the road, a sign that welcomes visitors and inhabitants alike to the "Glorious Little Town of Sunnydale" or to SunnyHell as some would call it, and which name probably fits the town better than its current one. Because it often became the equivalent of that to the unfortunate.

The night was still and quiet. Not really unsurprising. All that could be seen could be the occasional move of an animal or insect. And the mosquitoes, can't forget those. Those little blood suckers that was everyone's pride and joy. What? Can't spot a joke when you see it? No one, at least the normal humans, even like the little buggers. Other creatures didn't really care, not really. What was surprising was the series of **cracks**which interrupted the night life. And suddenly an observer, if there was any, would see three figures standing in the space where there was none before. Two of the figures were noticeably taller than the other.

Any girls that could have been standing there would have gone all googly-eyed and giggly at two of the newcomers. And over the next few days, many would, when the newcomers would appear in town. The overall appearances of the newcomers could explain why two of them would become walking targets. New meat (cough * cough I mean boys) in town, ready, and not really willing, for girls to try to hook up with the new targets.

The shortest of the newcomers turned out to be a teenage boy, probably about 15 if you just look at how old he looks like. But in reality, he was 17, just short and young-looking for his age. The boy, really, had hair that was long enough to cover his ears with silky, soft waves, which curled slightly at the end. His figure was lean, and slightly girl-like, but he was obviously not a girl. He didn't really have that much visible muscle, but this was deceiving. He was extremely stronger than he looked, and his muscles were hidden. Basically everything about him would make girls shriek with coos of "Oh, he's so cute!" or "Look at him, he's absolutely adorable!" a fact that often happened to his utter disgust and unhappiness. His body posture communicated confidence and that he was no one to mess with, despite how he looked. His deep green eyes seemed to glow slightly in the dark, witch was no accident, and at the moment was mischievous and full of humor as he looked at the other figure, obviously trying not to laugh (in which he wasn't really that successful).

The other teenager that was the source of his glee was almost his very opposite. He was tall was the other was short, and light as the other was dark. He towered over his companion at least five inches, or more, and it was this that caused him to become smug whenever he thought about it. And it was the cause of constant teasing to the other about their different heights. His short blond hair was a stylish mess, a style that was in fashion at the moment among all kinds of young people around the world, no matter where they were. His hair was so blond it seemed to be white, and gave the illusion that it would glow in the dark. His lean but somewhat more muscular body was at the moment standing rather stiff in indignation and his shockingly blue eyes was fixed with an icy glare at the now laughing other.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Black! It is not that funny!" The blond finally hissed at the giggling dark-haired boy, who was clutching at his stomach, trying to stop laughing. The cause of the laughing was the result of a prank witch had been expertly timed to correspond with their departure. The evidence of it was splattered over the blonde's face and shoulders in icky, slimy purple sludge. Some was starting to travel in the downward direction.

The last newcomer rolled his dark eyes and tried to restrain a smile. Obviously the raised son of one of the last marauders (sp?) couldn't restrain himself for a last triumphant prank before leaving England and the land of his birth.

The war was finally over and the small group had finally put into action their plan. Voldemort was dead, finally, at the hand of the smallest teenager, who was still laughing. But in the process, much of the people they had known and trusted were dead and gone. Sirius Black, after deciding not to go after the rat on that fateful day long ago and instead go to Dumbledore, survived to raise his best friend's son, Harry James Potter, now Harrison J. P. Black. But after getting hit by a rather nasty curse two years before, had finally succumbed to the death that had tried to get him for two years straight. This had confounded him to a bed in the last two months, almost too weak to move.

In revenge and grief over the man that he considered his father, young Harrison Black had immediately and recklessly sought out the traitor Peter Pettigrew, forcing him to reveal the location of the Dark Lord. Then had stormed the Malfoy Manor and found Voldemort. In a battle that would be talked about for years, he dueled Voldemort. A duel that would last for two straight hours, all the while fueled by anger, hatred, and overwhelming grief. He had finally slain the monster, and had immediately passed out after he made sure the Dark Lord was finally dead.

It had taken a while, but he had eventually recovered. During this time, several others were preparing to leave. Severus Snape, who had been a long-time mentor to Harrison, had found a house in America and had it made ready. Remus and Tonks had taken care of everything else, setting the two boys up for school.

Draco Malfoy had not escaped the war without injuries. In school, he had befriended Harrison, something that his father didn't like at all. Especially since Harrison and Sirius started to help Draco break down those walls that had been so carefully built around him, allowing him to make his own opinions. And his own opinions and thoughts actually turned out to be the opposite of what his father wanted. In anger, the eldest Malfoy had taken his son back to the manor, and then proceeded to try to get him to see 'reason'. He was not successful, but in the process nearly killed his son.

Draco for the longest time didn't reveal what had happened, but the Aurors had found him shackled to a wall, bloody and bruised. Apparently Lucius had tried to resort to plain old torture when Draco wouldn't break. Lucius had been found alive and had gotten an one-way ticket to a Dementor's Kiss.

Now both boys had a chance to start over. Away from the wizarding world and its expectations of them. Away from pressure and hopefully where they can find a life and actually live for once. Hopefully away from the kind of life that they had had before now. Draco's life of having to live up to the expectations and attitudes of a hateful man that was his father. Where he would be subject to the poisen-like attitudes, opinions, and behavior of the dark house of Malfoy. His mother was the only person in his old home that had cared for him. His father only had viewed him as property, someone to imprint his views on and make them see the world how he saw it. His mother could do little to help him, even though she had tried to shield him from Lucius. But it hadn't worked, and time had run out for the beautiful woman. Once he had found out the extent of the things that Narcissa had done to help her son and keep her husband's poisen from infecting Draco, Lucius had been filled with fury. How dare this woman, his property and not even his equal, mess with his son? After he had been done with her, the Aurors who found her could do nothing. She had died in one of St. Mungo's rooms, after her body had struggled for days to stay alive. Draco had wept bitterly over her death, the only person in his family to ever care about him.

Draco and Harrison J.P. Black was now brothers, since Draco had renounced his old name and been adopted in the House of Black officially. And Severus would act as their guardian, since in the muggle world they weren't of age yet. And the Lupins, Remus with his wife Tonks and son Teddy, would be joining them soon. They also were now the proud new owners of a store in town called the Magic Shop, which suited them all pretty well.

**Well, how did you like it? That is just the bare bones, I will add more later. Read and review.**

**Oh, and this will be about first or second season in Buffy. And some characters will probably be AU, like Spike. I'm planning for him to be there, but not as a villain, and not chipped. More of between good and evil. He will be helping his sire, Angel. **

**Also got a poll, who do you think the pairings will be? No slash (or fem-slash), though. Can't for the life of me even attempt to write it, because it turns out rather crappy.**

**Buffy/Angel, **

**Buffy/Draco, **

**Draco/OC (probably this) votes=1**

**Buffy/Harry, (most unlikely, don't like sound of them together)**

**Willow/Harry (I'm leaning towards this, so this is probably fixed) votes=1**

**Etc. **

Part 2

The house that Severus had bought some time ago and refurbished was near the edge of town. There was several reasons for this. One, Sunnydale was smack down on top of the portal between this dimension and the next, in other words hell. And this was the thing that all the things that are attracted to the area could be blamed on. It was the mystical energies of the hellmouth that seemed to draw vampires, demons, and other unsavory things to the area, like moths to a flame.

As a result of the local demon tourist attraction, dark energies of dark magic of the darkest kind ran throughout the town, just under the surface. They were actually spread out kinda like a spider web, with the most darkest originating at the middle of town. The dark magic tended to taint everything and everyone around the area (there were exceptions to the rule, as some of the local inhabitants, most of the plant life and living creatures such as animals, but those wasn't counted.) It left a bad taste in the mouth. And those who were sensitive to it could feel it, taste it, and sense it, from everything to a small nuisance to a bad problem.

The further you went away from the middle of town (more precisely the Sunnydale High School library), the less dark magic there was. So it was for this reason that Severus had their new home built.

The second reason was because Harrison and Draco would need a lot of room, and they needed time to get more used to people. Harrison had a tendency to be close-mouthed and hostile when faced with new people he didn't know. The same was true to an extent to Draco, but not as hostile as his brother. The reason for this attitude was because for the majority of his life, people had held him up on a high pedestal, expecting many impossible things from him at the same time. And they didn't accept failure that well. So as time went by, Harrison had kept to his close knit of friends as much as possible, where he didn't have it as bad. Draco's few problems came from the lingering but quickly fading behavior patterns.

Harrison also liked to have more room to run around. Unknown to muggle eyes, they had a mini-forest in the back yard, which provided enough room for Harry to transform into his animagus form and run around. This was hidden to all but them, and would be until they choose to tell others. This protection also extended to vampires, demons, and other such creatures. So they will be safer there than others are in their homes, because the ward system was the finest in the world.

Severus and Remus and various others had called in favors and contacts in order to get the very best wards. Numerous people, including Bill Weasley the cursebreaker, had come over to check it out and make sure everything was up and ready. Every few months or so, or whenever they would be contacted, some ward builders and others will come over to make sure everything is good. You can never be too cautious on the hellmouth, and Severus was the king of being cautious when it comes to the protection of his godsons (both are technically his godson, because even if it is not official, Harrison is viewed that way.)

Now, with two squabbling teenagers at his side who were definitely intent on getting on his nerves (he knew they were doing it on purpose, he wouldn't put it beneath them), he laid eyes on the house for the first time since it had been totally finished and decorated after he was allowed into the wards. And a new world opened up before his very eyes. Remus, it seems, had gone overboard with the types of things he knew Harrison (especially him), Draco, Tonks, and Teddy would like.

It was a big house, probably considered a mansion in these parts. But it was as big, or bigger if you counted all the extras, as the Malfoy Manor had been (which had gleefully been torn down and destroyed by some wizards two months before), if not more. The house was painted a white color, but had been given the option of changing its color once in a while. There was at least three wings that could be seen from here, with a number of white covered walkways everywhere. There were plants and flowers everywhere from the most exotic, to local, to magical, to common muggle types, to everything else. There were numerous gardens, bridges, streams, walkways, paths, fountains, benches, gazebos, covered seated areas, and almost everything that could be thought to belong in such a place.

There was even a greenhouse that housed some of the other plants that could be used for potion ingrediants or for other uses. Even just for show. The greenhouse was set to take care of the plants, if they hadn't by a human yet, which included watering, fertilizering, and much more.

All of this was in the wards, and was protected from hideous weather outside the wards. To muggle eyes when visiting the house, it would appear smaller, and well...not so magical..., unless the proper commands were given to the wards. The weather here would match itself to the outside, unless the commands were given again.

In the gardens and the forest surrounding the house was a number of magical creatures that would be in danger elsewhere on the continent. There was of course loads of other more normal animals and critters out there too.

All in all, the whole thing made Harrison stop teasing Draco and squeal (and shriek and a number of other things) when he first saw the grounds. He loved plants. That had been probably the only thing he had gotten out of Herbology, since he mostly forgot everything after he was tested on it for the final time (just kidding). The love of plants. He also adored animals too, magical or otherwise, that he had mostly gotten out of Care of Magical Creatures. Even with Hagrid teaching the subject and adding a certain amount of danger to taking the subject.

By Draco's look on his face, Severus also knew that he absolutely adored it too. And he was glad, because they both deserved this, had always but had never really gotten what they deserved.

"It's beautiful Severus, thank you." This came from Harrison, who had dashed to part of one of the nearest gardens to look at the plants. This partiucular one was filled with many types of the Dragon flower **(1)** which was a magical flower that had many uses, including the use in most healing potions and such. And since Harrison absolutely loved potions, and everything to do with potions, this addition was a very welcome sight to the gardens.

"Come on, let's go to the house," Severus started, making Harrison look up with a pleading look. "You'll have time to view it later."

With an accepting nod, Harrison joined his brother in heading to the house. Severus sighed and ran a hand over his face. Well, the boy had definitely had too much sugar and had probably gotten a sweet, or more, out of his hidden stash at his old place. There would be no explanation for his hyper behavior, and it sure looked like the signs of a sugar high. That was one thing that made it hard to take care of Harrison properly, and something that had to be monitored by someone else, not the boy himself. Alone, the boy would eat sugar treats all day long, not mindful of the consequences. And then others would have to deal with this hyper attitude of his until the offensive material had been flushed out of his body. Severus had been taking care of him long enough to properly recognize the signs of a sugar 'overdose', as he had started to call it some time ago. The problem was that the troublemaker had hidden corners everywhere, their main use was to hide his addiction. And they were all cleverly hidden, the signs of a true marauder. And Harrison, being raised by Sirius Black, was a true Marauder, having learned from the best.

He picked up his pace in order to catch the two teenagers up ahead, who was now entering that main set of wide wooden doors that marked the entrance. The wood had been aged slightly in order to make it appear older than it was. The door handles were black iron, curved at the ends. The knocker in the upper middle of the door was a beautiful piece of metal that showed both a lion and a snake, both looking out at the person or persons opening the doors. They were very lifelike, too.

Behind the door there was a rather small room that was meant to hold the coats of the visitors, all meant to be put into a large wooden wardrobe by one of the walls.

Beyond this was a long hallway that had the doors of several rooms along the sides. There were pictures and paintings along the walls, with scattered sculptures here and there. This long hallway led to a large room that was meant to entertain guests, with numerous long couches and chairs, with a random table here and there. There was even, mostly for Harrison's sake because he loved to watch some muggle programing, a muggle television set, complete with speakers, VCR, DVD-player, against one of the walls with a reddish color couch surrounding it.

On the opposite side of the room was a fireplace, with all accesories, with serveral chairs and a small couch in front of it, for a nice cozy place for guests or family to relax and enjoy the warmth on a cold winter (or when fancy struck since the temperature in the room could be messed with or the fireplace set to not put out any warmth, just to look at) a steaming cup of tea. The walls were a whitish color that went nicely with the warm colors of the furniture.

There were dozens of other rooms that were very similar to this room, with multiple of other uses in the manor. They were all very much the same too. Some way away from this room was the dining room. A long hallway led the way to it. When you step through the door, you would see a medium sized table in the middle of a somewhat medium sized room. The table was specially made so that it can be enlarged to accommodate a large number of guests, with the room the same. No matter how big or small the room seemed from the inside, it would not affect the rest of the house. The plates and rest of the necessary items that would be set on the table would match the room perfectly, in different color tones.

In the manor, there were dozens of rooms. Most of them would probably rarely get used, but the upbringing of one such as Draco called for some. So thus, the rooms had to be there. But of course, the presense of two others who weren't used to having such room called for a limited number of these rooms.

One of the prides of the manor was the library. The library was probably about the size of the Hogwarts library, maybe even bigger. And it had just about as many books. The collections of the Black and Malfoy Houses had contained a large number of books. And surprisingly only a small percentage of these had had in any way contained spells and other things that was considered Dark, from very moderate to very Dark spells. All the other books contained things that could be useful in some way, even if it was for research. And on the Hellmouth, there was use for such research. Severus had heard that a new slayer operated in this town, and he was willing, and maybe hoping, for the chance to help the slayer and her watcher. Draco and Harrison had agreed, if the chance ever came up and the ones involved were trustworthy.

Then there were the rooms. Each personal bedroom of one of the three was done up in their personal style, no matter what it may be.

Severus's room was located in the second wing, just off to the left of the dining room. The bedroom itself was rather small, but it was connected to another room that would serve as a secondary study. The bedroom contained a large four poster bed with black and silver colors. There was a dresser and a closet, but not much else. He really didn't want that much room, because basically this room was for sleeping and changing only. Then there was a bathroom, with a large tub, toilet and sink. There was also a closet to hold differents, such as towels. The whole bathroom was only done in the finest of materials, nothing else. And there was an extra spell for the bathroom to always remain clean after use.

The rest of his wing contained several other various rooms, including a set of stairs that led down to a basement area. It was here that his personal potion lab and storage area was contained. The room was slightly dark, for more light could potientally ruin some potions and/or ingrediants. All in all, Severus's wing wasn't that large.

Draco's was larger. He had his bedroom, which was decorated in silver and green, with its four poster bed, dresser, closet, but he had more in his room than his godfather's. He had several more closets and various other furniture too, that served a purpose he had as yet still to disclose. He had a small potions lab, but only about a fourth the size of Severus's. Then a training room with everything that he personally needed and/or loved to use. He had the same bathroom as Severus, almost down to the last tile. The rest of his wing contained rooms for study, entertainment, and relaxation.

Harrison's wing was about the same. His room was almost exactly the same, except for a spell that he had the colors set to change with the mood of the colors he was in. Of course this contained two sets of colors, silver and green and red and yellow. Due to his inner Slytherin and his Gryffindor upbringing. The had mostly aspects from all four houses, but these were his favorite two houses, nevermind that they were opposites and rivals. He had a training room with slightly different workout areas and tools than Draco, that better suited his various needs. He also had a fencing ring in his, that would find later use by all three of them.

There was a small track in the back complete in outdoor swimming pool too. A set of tennis (the only muggle sport that Draco understood and was willing to play, and even enjoyed) courts. A fencing arena was next to the tennis courts. This was for all their use. And the use of those that was given access.

If they needed or thought of anything else, they could get them added. One thing that was for sure, Severus and Remus had gone all out for the house, and much more**(2)**.

**(1) I made this plant up myself, and if there is a flower by that name, I had no idea. **

**(2) If anyone would like to draw the description of the house and grounds, please do so and then send me it. **

**Hope you liked this part. And please continue to do the pairing poll. I have set it up on my profile, so please vote there. **


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Welcome to the Hellmouth, Teenage Wizard Style

I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Please don't hate me. Here is the next part that I promised oh so long ago.

Chapter 3

The first one up the next morning was of course Harrison. His green eyes sprang open. First day of the new school, and he could wait, thank you very much. He wasn't looking forward to starting at a new school, where he and Draco would be the newest toys in the toy chest. He hated people judging him, as many no doubt would.

He usually wasn't a morning person and loved to sleep in, but today he had something really special planned for the best first day ever. Oh, he would be sneaky and no one would know that it was him (well, maybe for Sev and Draco, they probably expected it). Grinning hugely, he jumped out of bed, and immediately trip on the bed covers. There was a loud THUNK! as he landed on the ground. Shamefaced, he carefully undid the knot that had appeared around his legs somehow (he bet it was Draco, when in reality it was because he had moved a whole lot during the night, tangling the bedcovers up into a knot. He did this a whole lot, but always blamed consequences of it on Draco.)

Jumping up, he ran to his supplies. Quietly of course, he didn't want to alert Sev who would no doubt try to stop him. Try that was the key word. Laughing manically, in his mind not out loud, he opened one of the hiding places he had made last night. It was a hidden small door that was in the side of one of his plant pots, the octopus plant actually. He commanded the door to open with his magic and then put the tip of his finger to a small dot inside of the door. The door was made to look to only hide a small tiny little space that would only hold a stack of playing cards. But in reality, there was a small almost invisible dot that was the key. Then the trickery and the trap came into play. You see, the key only responded to his magic and to the very complicated phrase that he recites in his head. Also, he had to do it of his free will. There had to be no spells put on him. It would automatically break the spells that he was under, and then send the person who had done the spell to his special holding place, a small room that was hidden in another dimension. It was something he had stumbled upon, and used a lot. The other dimension, his dimension. He could retreat or flee there whenever he liked, bringing anything or anybody with him. And he would be out of danger.

Well, the small room in the other dimension was stocked with a never emptying cabinet of food and beverages, and there would no escape. The person would be stuck there as long as he pleased. And he could make it a number of rooms, separate or all connected. There were an infinite amount of possibilities. He loved it, obviously with the thought processes he had done to make it.

When he put his finger to the dot, thought the phrase and commanded his magic to open, he had several choices. He could have a set of stairs come on, and the farther he went down the more he shrunk until he could slip inside. Or he could have an elevator, or an escalator do it. He had just recently added that. Or he could just be whisked inside the room. His choice.

The room in question was huge, and had all his pranking supplies in it, and a number of other things. This room was also in the other dimension, so it was safe from a sneaky Sev or pranking Draco. It was filled with weapons, food, clothes, computers, video games, and many more.

Gathering up his supplies and willing them to shrink, he put them all in his pocket. He had changed into jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black hoodie beforehand. Ready to go, he had already taken a shower and done his hair of course, he willed himself back into the room.

Checking to make sure no one would see him, he quietly apparated to the school. He had found a way around the measures that Sev had taken to keep him from apparating unless it was an emergency already.

1234567891234567879879857987459874975948759874987598749587498759847985

Draco was woken by a bucket of ice-cold water. Shrieking awake and looking around, there was no one there at all. Though he knew who had done it. He made himself get up and go take a shower. After dressing, he headed to the dining room and kitchen area.

By the time Draco had come down, Harrison was looking like he had never left, innocent of any crime, eating at the table. Sev was looking at the newspaper in the chair next to him, his eyes scanning some article. Sitting down and grabbing some food, Draco glared at Harrison. Grinning at his accusing face, the small boy was unfazed.

Draco glanced at Sev, who looked up from his newspaper. His dark eyes went to the prankster and back to Draco, he communicated that the junior marauder had it coming, don't worry. He already had something planned. As did Draco, of course.

"Come on Drake! Are you ready yet?!" The dark haired boy was jumping up and down with energy. He was of course jumping up so high that he was almost hitting the ceiling, his magic helping him. Sev frowned at him.

"Did you have sugar?" He inquired, narrowing his eyes when the guilty boy went straight to his puppy eyes and shook his head. Sev rolled his eyes. "Won't work. What did I tell you about having sugar, especially before you ate anything else?"

"Not to do it." Came the small voice, pouring on the puppy eyes full blast.

Sev stared at him, shaking his head. "How much?"

"About a handful…or two…or three…" he thought "something like that."

Sev let it go. He was Draco's problem now, since it was school time and if they didn't go now they would be late. He said so to Draco, who jumped up, dragging the sugar overdosed Harrison by his collar. Harrison quickly bated him away, and ran off to get his bag.

798798798798798797979879797987979879797987987987979798798797979797979798

They were of course stared at by the students at the school, the girls especially. Probably admiring their looks. Draco, acting like his confident self, nodded and waved at each group of girls, which of course made them all blush and giggle. Harrison didn't really notice, looking at his schedule.

He was nervous at today. He never really liked school for a long time, not since things had started to roll downhill, but he had to keep reminding himself to keep dragging himself on. Things were going to be different here. He had allies and family. Sev and Draco were going nowhere. Nothing was going to happen to them.

He was going to make friends here, good friends. No one who would abandon him to the wolves, no matter what shape those wolves took. No one who wanted to harm him or his family. And definitely no one who was after him, trying to kill him. At least, intentionally. After all, this was the Hellmouth and stranger things did happen.

He was looking forward to meeting the Slayer. The Slayer was a legend back in the Wizarding world, a legend that not that many of the general population believed existed. Aurors and those that knew about the night life and needed to know did. As well as most that worked in the ministry. They had to know. The Watcher Council itself was very disliked in the Ministry, as well as most associated with the Council. The Ministry and the Council had had some bad run ins that had resulted in bad blood between the two. Mostly though, it was because the Council were all idiots. Power-hungry idiots who just happen to have some money. The ministry was willing to give each and every Watcher a chance, along with the Slayer.

The policy was to help the Slayer live as long as she could, to protect and help her. Usually from the scenes, without her knowing because of the named reason. But in the last couple of decades, that had taken backseat to the current crisis of Voldemort and all that he threatened and did do.

The current one, Buffy Summers and her Watcher Rupert Giles, were really well liked among those that paid attention. She was recognized as an unique Slayer, who wasn't just a puppet to the corrupt Council. Who was willing to defy them and anger them if she felt what they wanted was wrong. She had friends, friends who all helped her and had kept her alive. If it wasn't for one of her friends, she would still be dead. Killed by the Master and thrown into a small puddle of water, her friend Alexander "Xander" Harris had performed CPR on her. Bringing her back and allowing her to save the world by destroying the evil being known as the Master.

Each friend of Buffy's all had their files. Every one of them were watched. And all were found to possess the abilities and skills that friends of a Slayer needed to stay alive, much less to help her fight against the darkness and evil of the world. Sure they were untrained, but that was going to change if Harrison along with those that had watched and protected the friends got their way.

Speaking of the group themselves, he spotted them coming toward him. He saw the small blond haired girl, obviously Buffy, look at him and his brother and then turn to her red haired friend and giggle. By this time, Draco and he were sitting on a bench, trying to pass the time. They knew that they were the center of attention, but tried to look like they didn't care.

98797979879879879879879879798798798798798798798798798798798798798798

Buffy Summers saw the two cute new boys when she and her friends came around the corner. They were sitting on a bench, looking somewhat bored, when she spotted them. Oh, they were so cute. Adjusting her hair and smoothing out her clothes unconsciously, she watched them. Mmmm, not cute but HOT. Especially the blond one.

Making up her mind, she started over. Someone needed to say hi and welcome to Sunnydale High. She dragged the shy Willow after her, who tried to drag her heels. No not this time sister. She was determined to drag Willow out of her shell.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Like it? Hate it? Tell me which.

I'm pretty sure that this is going to be a Harrison/Willow ship, but don't know about the others. I'm leaning toward Buffy/Angel, but Draco? Hmmm. Help me make up my mind please. Vote here, or vote on my profile on , same name.


	3. Chapter 4

Welcome to the Hellmouth, Teenage Wizard Style chapter 4

^**^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Last time:

Buffy Summers saw the two cute new boys when she and her friends came around the corner. They were sitting on a bench, looking somewhat bored, when she spotted them. Oh, they were so cute. Adjusting her hair and smoothing out her clothes unconsciously, she watched them. Mmmm, not cute but HOT. Especially the blond one.

Making up her mind, she started over. Someone needed to say hi and welcome to Sunnydale High. She dragged the shy Willow after her, who tried to drag her heels. No not this time sister. She was determined to drag Willow out of her shell.

This time:

Willow saw where Buffy's gaze was going and automatically knew what she was thinking and what she was going to do. Sure enough, she was right. Buffy adjusted and smoothed out her clothes and started walking their way, grabbing Willow's arm and dragging her unwillingly toward the two boys. Willow tried to resist, but her meager strength was nothing against the strength of a Slayer. She was dragged after the blond, fighting the whole way.

As they approached (well Buffy approached and Willow was dragged), the dark haired boy looked up at them. His green eyes examined them, very quickly sliding from one to the other. An emotion that they didn't recognize flashed through his eyes and he glanced at his companion. The blond nodded once at him, silently communicating something that only they knew. The whole exchange only took seconds, and it was during this time that Buffy, walking quickly (and dragging the unwilling and shy Willow behind her) was able to reach them.

"Hey! Are you new? I'm Buffy." Buffy was able to get out, met with the blue eyes of the blond, who was looking at her with a different expression that she didn't recognize. Those eyes made her freeze, and what she was going to say was thrown out of the window. The dark haired boy nudged his friend, and the blue eyes moved to Willow, freeing her from his spell. A grin appeared on his face, just a small grin.

"Yes, just moved to town. So, Buffy…that's a…different name. I'm Draco Black." Laughs from the dark haired boy made his eyes narrow and focus on the culprit, somehow knowing, perhaps from prolonged exposure to his brother's antics, that he was planning something. "And this buffoon is Harrison."

Grinning at his brother, Harrison stood up and bowed deeply to the ladies. "Charmed, ladies absolutely charmed to meet you. If you so wish, you can call me Harry. Harry the Great, the magnificent, the…"

Draco interrupted what would have been a very long speech. "Harry, stop it!"

Buffy giggled at the fake hurt look that was thrown Draco's way. "I'll let you know, Drakey, that interrupting someone introducing themselves to two such beautiful ladies such as these is considered very rude, in most parts of the world. So," turning to the two named ladies, who were both grinning, "it is very nice to meet you."

Buffy grinned and then nudged Willow. Willow, who had been looking slightly overwhelmed, jumped. "Oh! Oh, hi. I'm Willow."

"Pleasure Mademoiselle." Harry bowed slightly, grinning.

"Are you English? I mean…I heard the accent and thought you were but it may not be the case then…okay shutting up now." Willow got out, slightly relaxing as Harry just grinned at her, not minding in the slightest her babble. Willow, often, got very socially awkward around guys her own age, especially ones that she thought were cute or she even liked. The only guys that she had never been this way around were Xander and Jesse. But Harry didn't seem to be put off by her attitude and babble. It didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Ah, yes. We just moved here from England to the land of the endless sunshine and clear skies." And into the land of the endless night and creatures from nightmares walk. "Our… guardian thought we needed a change of scene." That was one way of putting it.

&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*^*&^*&^*&^*^*^*^*^*&^*&^*&Y^

Willow, somehow, found herself relaxing around Harry. Somehow, he seemed to put out something that put her at ease that relaxed her. She found herself eagerly talking to him, when she found out his interest in computers. And then, they were off. Off to the computer lab, where Willow had a program that she was describing in detail to Harry. He just nodded and put in his two cents as she talked fast, about something that she was obviously very interested in and had a lot of knowledge about.

As she talked, Harry examined her. He let his magic reach out and engulfs her totally, trying to 'read' her, to get a sense of her. From the reports that had been made of all the Slayer's friends, it was said that she was very powerful and had the potential to be one of the most, if not the most, powerful witches around. But there were also concerns, mainly of the place she had lived and had grown up on. For a witch growing up on the Hellmouth, there were great risks. Many found that they could not control their power, others started to dabble in the dark arts very early on, and others went totally mad. And that was if they even lived to the age where they even had a chance to go mad. If they were not killed or turned by creatures that were drawn to the dark energies of the Hellmouth and therefore to them.

Willow was very powerful. And she had also survived all her years on a Hellmouth, without any idea of her powers. It was amazing. Amazing considering the creatures of the Hellmouth had not taken her yet, sensed her and taken her. Knowing the now-former master of the Hellmouth, appropriately named the Master, he would have taken her if he had had any idea of her existence. But he had not, for that Harry was very glad.

Glad because looking at the beautiful young woman beside him, she was still innocent in so many ways. She literally shone with it. Shone with the best things in life, beauty, love, joy, and happiness. Shy, she might have been, but she was also very intelligent, considering what she was talking about. She sure knew her ways in computers and many other avenues of thought.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Draco watched the Slayer. There was something very interesting about her. He had no idea what, but something made her stand out. He had seen the memories of a few slayers, through the memories of those gone and passed, but they were all the same. Women, which what they were, no matter how young for they were often forced to grow up very fast by those that were supposed to protect them, and also by the things and situations that they found themselves in. Women that had to fight the darkness, all alone. Sure, they were helped by their Watcher (somewhat) but they had no friends, no one to turn to besides the Watcher. And it wore them down, to the point where they welcomed death.

Buffy Summers was not welcoming death at all. She was doing something that no other, no other recorded one at least, had done. She had made friends, and those friends had been brought into the truth of what was really out there. And when they had found out the truth, they had not hesitated to dive right in. To help fight against the darkness. And she let them help. Another slayer, driven by the brainwashing and ideals of the Council, would have held them back, not allowing them to help, but not Buffy Summers. She was a new type of Slayer, a new type that Draco looked forward to seeing more.

The bell rung, signaling the start of class. Draco sighed. School. Yippee.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

So, how did you like it? I know it was very short, very, very, very, very short. Sorry about that. Oh, and if you would like to tell me what pairings you want, go ahead. I would prefer for you to go to , to my profile and fill out the poll there, but you don't have to.

I am pretty sure I am going to do Harry/Willow, but not sure about Draco. I know that this chapter made it lean toward Buffy, but it doesn't have to. So, it is up between Buffy and Cordelia. If not Draco with Buffy, then Angel.

Please review. It makes me very happy. I love reviews, so push that little button on the bottom of the screen and review. Very simple, write whatever you want. But please be more than a small simple little sentence or a few words. Please.


	4. Chapter 5

**Welcome to the Hellmouth, Teenage Wizard Style chapter 5**

**Here you are as promised. Thank you everyone for all your wonderful reviews. When I log on to my computer and see all the reviews for my stories, it makes my day :D Here are a few answers to some questions I received. **

**1. So, am I right, that Sirius Raised Harry from when he was a child? **

**Yep, Sirius raised Harry and raised him up as the Heir of the House of Black. Therefore, as the Heir, he had to know all the ins and outs of magical culture, traditions, etc. Sirius, when he was younger, hated this because he was the one that learned it, but when he started to take care of Harry, he recognized the importance of Harry knowing it. Therefore, he taught Harry. He just made sure that Harry did not have any misguided beliefs or hatred for the muggles. **

**Also, the wizarding world has a set of different holidays and traditions. So, they are different than the Wiccan ones. **

**2. What will the Group make of the Stock that's in the Magic shop? Will Harry, Draco, Snape and Remus be studying those books with interest, as well as the magical supplies and gadgets? **

**Hmmm, well you'll have to see in this chapter.**

**3. Will we get to see an encounter with Giles? Will he know who Harry is?**

**He knows of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, because as a Watcher, it is a smart thing to know what goes on. When Voldemort was first defeated, the Watcher's Council of course found out. They have some 'agents' watching the events in the Wizarding World. He doesn't know that Harrison Black is Harry Potter though. :D He's not been approached by anyone, so he is unaware of who is in the town. He'll not stay in the dark for long, though. **

**4. Also do Harry and/or Draco know of Giles past, e.g. Ripper? Might he have had interaction with the Marauders when in his rebellious teens?**

**Nope. Sev and Remus know though. **

**5. Seeing how Harry was able to get 'reading' from Willow by engulfing her in his magic, will he be using the same method on a few other people in Sunnydale to see who are the people to watch?**

**:D (Evil laugh)**

**Thank you all for your wonderful votes. I'm pretty sure what pairing I am going to do now, partly because of your votes. So thanks. But still vote, that doesn't mean that the voting is over. So, VOTE!!!!! (Please)**

**Thank you to the wonderful Angel46, who is gracious enough to beta for me. (cheering) Thank you for being willing to put up with my very bad grammer.**

^&*^*&^*^*^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*^*&^*&^*^*^*&

Harry had to keep from sending the obnoxious, self righteous pig that was Sunnydale High's Principal out the window. Two minutes into the introductory meeting, he was really tempted to do so. His fingers itched, obviously wanting to teach the troll how to fly. Troll was a very good name for the man. He was short, balding and mean as an ogre. Harry really wanted to see a flying troll, but he had to resist. No matter how much he wanted to. He could see it right now, in his mind's eye. The little troll would be talking, blah blah, and then would find himself all of a sudden flying out the window. Out he would go, a look of shock and fear on his small, awful face. The glass would shatter in all directions and would reach the ground before the Principal did.

Harry sighed. Really, what kind of perverse pleasure does this…thing…get out of interrogating his students? Especially the new ones, like Draco and himself. They had to check into the office before going to their first class, something that they had almost forgotten to do. When they did, the secretary frowned at them and was extremely rude, then had taken forever when she had gone to inform the principle that the new students were here. Then, they had to wait forever for the troll that called himself a principal to call them in. Draco had gone in first, and when he had emerged was looking like he was going to do some serious damage. His face had been white with anger, his lips pursed, and his hands tightly fisted. Harry wasn't able to get much out of him, and had just decided to go in without trying to calm Draco down. He knew these moods of Draco's. When something or someone really gets to Draco, so much that it is hard for him to even control himself, it was safer for everyone to stay away from the blond until he had calmed down. If they didn't, well, bad things tended to happen. Harry seemed to remember Draco telling him about an incident when he was very little, involving a stuffed dragon, a house elf, and disaster. Now, how did that story go? He couldn't remember.

But when Harry had gone into the so-called Principle's office, he had found out why Draco was so mad. This man, if he could be called such a thing, was not fit to be anywhere around students, teenagers, and/or children. Actually not fit to be anywhere around civilization. He was rude, nosy, and interrogated those on the other side of his desk like they were criminals and had killed someone. Harry thought of the detective shows that he would watch once in a while when visiting one of Sirius's muggleborn friends. It was a very good analogy, because that was how he was being treated at the moment.

Principal Snyder wanted answers, obviously. And if he wanted answers, it was trouble. Sev had looked into it and found that Snyder was actually working for the Mayor. Mayor Wilkins was up to no good (there was something in the works being planned at the moment and whatever it was, was going to very bad), and was obviously suspicious of an English family all of sudden moving into his domain. Harry and Draco's job, therefore, was to make those suspicions go away. In minor servants of Wilkins, it was easy. A small memory charm, or the stake for minor vampires (stupid ones too) was all it took. In the case of the vampires, there were some things on the streets that would account for their disappearance. The Slayer was one such danger. Memory charms would be applied to ensure that all evidence pointed away from the Blacks. They didn't want trouble, especially so early in their career in town.

For the more powerful servants of Wilkins, or even Wilkins himself, more would have to be put into getting rid of any evidence. One reason was simply that the two types of magics were very different. Wizarding magic and Wiccan magic, or Earth magic as some called it, were two very different types. There were certain things that didn't mix between the two. Sure, one could use another type of spell if they were powerful enough, but that was very unlikely. Strange things, and often dangerous, happened when they were mixed.

The Mayor was a master in Wiccan magic and had some wizards or witches working for him. Wizarding magic wielding wizards/witches. He was covered both ways. They weren't powerful enough, though, to get past the wards on the Black House, or even detect it. After all, it was a little more uncommon to find wizarding magic so near a Hellmouth. The Hellmouth energies tended to make most wizards and witches uncomfortable, so they stayed far away. The ones that knew what they were. There were of course some living on the Hellmouth that had no idea what they were, because no school had ever been able to contact them or even know they were there. The Hellmouth energies blocked any outside magic out, like a giant bubble around the whole area.

The Mayor, while not being able to use wizarding magic simply because he lacked the natural core that was at the heart of every witch or wizard, had over the years developed a sense for it. Since he was the real 'master' (he had control of the creatures in the area, he couldn't actually control the Hellmouth) of the Hellmouth, even when the vampire calling himself the Master had still been there, he was able to sense wizarding magic if he wanted to, or if the evidence wasn't covered up, or they weren't careful. They were, of course, going to be careful, and would mask any magic they do to make it look like it had never happened or was Wiccan magic. They could do that, Sev had taught them. It was more of the nature of manipulating the energies to resemble Wiccan magic.

Even though the two were so different, they were also so alike in many ways. It was because of this that it was possible to manipulate the energies to resemble the other.

So, they had to be careful. They didn't want to attract attention, not at all. That would be of the bad. So, in answering Snyder's questions, they had to do a very complicated dance of words and reasons, and not mess up at all. They were confident that they could do it, though.

Harry resisted the temptation of just flinging the troll out of the window and mentally calmed himself down. After assuring the troll that they weren't going to cause trouble, Harry was able to get himself excused.

Grabbing his bag and walking calmly to the door, he walked outside to where Draco was waiting. Draco was looking normal, so he had calmed down from earlier. When he got to Draco, who saw the annoyed look on his face, Draco snorted. "Got the interrogation too?" Even though he already knew the answer.

"Yep." Here, he swore in a language that had not been spoken for generations in the outside world. "Little troll. What does he bloody think we are going to do? That just because we are new that we are going to cause trouble?"

Draco snorted. "Of course he does. Also, notice the way the questions were taking?"

"Yeah. Milky-poo," which was their nickname for Mayor Wilkins, something that Remus (to their great astonishment at the time when they had heard the normally calm and polite werewolf call the man) had come up with. They had been calling him that for a while now, off and on. "Is obviously suspicious and wants to know why we are here."

Draco looked around them at the empty hallway. "Keep it down. Anyone might hear."

Harry looked frustrated. It was so annoying having to watch what they said in public. "Sorry. We're talk later, at home." Where no one would be able to over hear was silently said. He looked at the clock, as a sudden thought entered his mind. "Time for lunch."

Draco looked at the clock sharply. "Already? We were in there for that long?" He hadn't noticed the time go by that fast. Harry was already halfway down the hall. He ran to catch up with the prankster. "Hey, you. Wait up! What's your hurry?"

Harry didn't even glance at him, instead looking straight ahead. "Library."

Draco looked puzzled. Why the library? What was in the library that Harry needed? He voiced this. "Why the library?" Not said was that the Slayer and her friends were probably there at the moment, and of course the Librarian Rupert Giles, her Watcher.

Draco knew that Harry was dead set on helping the Slayer out in some way, even if it had to be from the shadows. He was like that. A white knight, who always wanted to help the fight out in some way. (Though the official title went to one of the Slayer's friends, even at this time) Sirius had been that way and, according to many others, so had James Potter. Draco wasn't totally against helping out the Slayer; she needed all the help she could get if she was going to both succeed in keeping the forces of darkness back and succeed in staying alive at the same time, he just wanted to be cautious and make sure they were trustworthy, and would be able to keep their secrets (if they ever did find out, that was a big if). Remus and Tonks were the same way. They wanted to protect Teddy, to make sure that nothing happened to him. For that, they had to make sure those that knew of what they were, if they were even told, were trustworthy and could be trusted with all of their lives. They also wanted to help make a difference.

Sev, though, was against idea of helping the Slayer. He wasn't against the idea of helping keep the forces of darkness at bay, but was against helping the Slayer directly. He just didn't want the Watcher's Council to find out about all of them, for a very good reason. He didn't trust them, with good reason, since they were more focused on their power and not the lives of innocent people. Innocent people were killed everyday and every second to creatures of evil all around the world, and the Watchers cared more about themselves. Not all Watchers were like that (following the rules were more important than saving lives), but many had been brainwashed to believe and follow the ideals of the Council and to never question them at all. So many Slayers, countless generations of them, had been taken away from those that loved them at an early age and brainwashed. They were to work alone, never having friends beyond their Watcher. So many other rules that could not be broken were drummed into their brains. The higher ups in the Watchers were all corrupt and power-hungry and if innocents got in the way of their power, they were just mowed down. No matter what happened. There were a few good Watchers and those training to be Watchers, but not nearly enough to stop the cycle of corruptness.

He didn't want any of his family hurt. He couldn't bear it if they were, especially by the Council. The Council would try to gain control of all of them, and when that failed would eliminate them. They would just keep throwing so many would be killers at their feet and eventually one of them would get past the defenses. When one got past their defenses, they would be lost, and the Council would win and live to get away with so many other injustices and crimes.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts by Harry's voice. "I need to go to the library to pick up some textbooks. That's where Willow said to get them."

"But you already have all of your textbooks." Draco pointed out. He had a feeling that Harry was just making excuses to get him into the library.

"Fine! I wanted to check out the library. Find out what books they have, where those books are…"

"In other words, act like the bookworm you are." Draco stated.

The glare that was directed back at him could have frozen an active volcano, which Draco had no doubt he could do if he wanted to. Harry's power was immense and no one knew what the limits were, not even Harry. "No, just in case they have a book that we don't have and if we need it, we know where we can get it." He emphasized the words, like to a little kid instead of someone his own age.

"And why…" Draco stopped at the look on Harry's face, which was daring him to keep it up with all the questions. Harry looked satisfied when he didn't say anymore and continued on his way, looking smug. Draco followed him, willing to put up with it. Only Harry was the one that was able to say something like that without getting some type of consequence. But he just let it go. Let Harry think that he had the last word. Draco will get him back later. He still needed to get him back for the slime incident.

On the way to the library, they passed by the cafeteria. Unknown to Draco, Harry grinned widely when passing the double doors. Draco didn't see him grin, because it was gone in the next second. When they got to the double doors of the library, Harry paused. Looking in and not seeing anybody, he pushed open the doors. It opened onto a desk area, which in turn opened up to a circular area which was full of tables and chairs. Above that, stairs led to the books and all of the book shelves.

"Hello?" Harry called, just for effect because he could already 'see' the outline of a man in the office. The man, who had graying hair and glasses, came out at his call. He saw them and headed their way.

"Yes?"

"Hi, um, do you have (insert whatever book title you want here)?" Harry said. When he heard his accent, the man, Rupert Giles he presumed, brightened.

"Yes, yes. Just back here." He led the way, Harry following. Draco, his gaze focused on the middle of the library, stayed near the doors. Harry, seeing this, rolled his eyes. Yes, that was where the Hellmouth was located. Both of them, being well trained wizards against the dark arts especially, could sense it. It was like an open maw of darkness, ready to snatch them up and trap them forever. Harry, though, didn't mind going near it. He was able to ignore it. But Draco on the other hand wasn't able to, thus the staying near the doors and as far away from the Hellmouth one can get (while staying in the school library).

"Out of curiosity, are you British?" Giles said, leading him to a book case in the back.

He smiled. "Yes. My family just moved here."

"Ah. Is that your brother?" He asked, looking at the blond boy. Who, he noticed, seemed strangely uncomfortable. His gaze kept flicking back to the middle of the library. Very strange. Out of his line of sight, Harry noticed where his gaze was and narrowed his eyes. Draco was supposed to act normally, not to draw attention to himself. And looking fearfully at the middle of a library floor was not acting normally. He caught Draco's eyes, and silently said to quit it. Thankfully, Draco got the message and stop looking nervously toward the middle of the library.

"Yes, that's Draco. He's…not comfortable around books." It was a lame excuse, he knew it, but what else could he say? That his brother was uncomfortable around the library because it was sitting right on top of the Hellmouth, oh which by the way they could feel? Oh, that would go over well, and pave the way for a lot of questions that he didn't want to answer. Thankfully, Giles seemed to believe it.

"Here you go, young man." Giles passed a large blue book into Harry's arms.

"It's Harry." Taking the book, he paused. "There was something else too…"

&(*&(&(*&(&(&(*&(*&(&(*&(*&(*&(*&(&(*&(*&(&(&(*&(*&(*&(&(&(*&(&*

Harry caught up with Draco outside of the library. After getting the book from Giles, he had asked for what would be a good book for one of his classes to do a report on. That had sparked a bunch of books and their descriptions from Giles and from there had led to more. Draco, getting bored and feeling rather hungry, had tried to convey the message that he wanted to eat, NOW, by flashing his deadly puppy eyes at Harry (while Giles' back was turned of course) and acting like he was eating something with a fork. Finally, when Draco thought that the lunch hour would be over before Harry stopped talking, Harry got it and had said goodbye for the time being to Giles. Draco knew that he would probably be going back to continue the conversation. Harry hated having conversations interrupted before they could be finished. If that happened, he usually tried to finish it.

There were only about twenty minutes left and they headed back toward the cafeteria. Grabbing a tray and loading it with veggies and fruit, and of course dessert, Harry paid for it. Draco raised his eyebrow when Harry completely avoided the main dish of the day, burritos, and wondered why. Harry, for some strange reason, loved burritos. Why would he skip it and go straight to the salad bar? Draco grew suspicious and skipped it too.

They went to sit at a table, and were waved over to another by Buffy. They had a good lunch. There was a bunch of teasing of Draco, which Harry of course initiated and a lot of promised paybacks by Draco. For some reason, Willow and Buffy had also skipped the burritos. Draco was definitely glad he had too, because later he found out why.

After lunch, there were a lot of embarrassing moments, much worse than normal. Then a strange thing happened. People's hair started to turn bright green. Not a dark green, but a green that would glow in the dark. And glow in the dark it did. The first time it happened was when the Black brothers were walking to their next class, the second after lunch, when they saw a kid come out of the boy's bathroom. It was one of the football players, one of the stars on the team. Well, there was a lot of sniggering and some open laughter as soon as the kid came out of the door. The football player saw the laughing and had no idea what was going on, until one of his buddies pointed out that his hair had turned bright green, sniggering the whole time. By this time, Harry was almost rolling on the floor with laughter. He wasn't the only one. It wasn't one of the best days that the player would later remember. The bad thing was, the color stayed for about two months.

He wasn't the only one. It was found out that everyone; literally everyone that had eaten the burritos had their hair turn bright glow-in-the-dark green. For two months. The culprit was never found, even though Snyder turned the school over looking for them. The burritos were, of course, tested and it was found out that a very large amount of food coloring had been put into the burritos. Every ingredient, the meat, the cheese, and the shell, was basically soaked but looked normal to those that had lined up in the cafeteria to get it.

Principle Snyder, due to an accident that had destroyed his lunch (not an accident though), had told one of the secretaries bring him a lunch. They had picked the cafeteria that day. The burritos that he ate that day were loaded with more green dye than all of the others.

Four months later, his hair finally recovered.

(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(*&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(&(*&(*&(&(&(&(&(&(*&(&(

Hehehehe, did you like it? I really loved writing the dye part. Hehehehe….

Kinda short, so sorry about that. Again, vote please.


End file.
